Tangled Revolutions
by Mirakumi
Summary: Chapter 5 up: Faith Finally gets the job and now has to expirence the diffulties of one mans attitude towards her.
1. The Beginning

Story Created Entirely By Myself.

Disclaimer: I will not disclaim it I wrote it - my story! Dammit!

Please doesn't hate me it's my first story and I thought it was like an anime with all the drama and all heh... So figured I post it here go ahead and flame if u want /cry.

Tangled Revolutions

Kyoto, Japan, a place where the buildings would lean against each other hoping to balance themselves out among the world. The street lights danced off into the distance as the nights sky shed its tears down to the world beneath its gaze. One of these drops of liquid splashed against a smooth white surface, of a beautiful blonde haired woman. The woman reached up whipping the fragment of liquid from her cheek to remove any suspicions that she was crying as well. Everything was complicated these days, she was running out of hiding places each day but even so she managed to get bits of the information she was searching for. The woman let out a soft sigh, hopefully no one would spot her in this ally way. If they did though, she would have no trouble dealing with them. She slid down the rough brick wall, hitting the ground, slumped over, and curved herself into a ball. The woman rested her head lightly on her knee caps but tried her best not to fall asleep. She was way too paranoid to close her eyes as thoughts filled her conscious with the ideas that's she might be attacked. Perhaps even another freighting nightmare of her past and everything else that revolved around it. The woman decided the best way to stay awake was to stand and in doing so wobbled a bit. Her attempt failed, her legs gave into exhaustion causing her to hit the floor with a thud. The woman seemed some what confused; she wondered why she was so weak? Yes, she had her scratches here and there but her body never felt like it was breaking it two. The woman balled her hands up, angry that her body was beginning to fail on her, and the small realization of how her body came upon this great deal of stress.

"Damn him." She muttered, summoning enough strength to slam her balled up hand into the brick wall. Her left hand uncurled itself laying flat against the surface. She would have stayed like that for hours if it had not been for the sudden sound of glass breaking gaining her full attention. The woman's azure eyes narrowed, her battle instincts kicking in as in that moment she grabbed her black pistol from its case wrapped around her right leg and shifted her body upwards with new found strength at the intruder.

The intruder flinched slightly at the woman's sudden acknowledgement of the person's presence especially now that a weapon was pointed at this person's torso. The woman gripped her gun tighter; unsure what kind of person she would be dealing with.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She sneered at the middle aged man, with chocolate brown hair with cobalt eyes that shown of the thirst of blood she had encountered many times before.

The woman knew that then and there this man was an assassin, hired to kill her just as all the others before. He towered over her in size but that didn't matter she was the one with one of her precious weapons in hand. She also had a katana, but that was strapped around her waist and she could not pull it out at the time. Plus her gun suited her perfectly in this position; it was a great way to interrogate the ones you hate. The man chuckled at her, causing her to wonder what was going through his mind at the moment.

"Mikamura, Maruno." He replied coldly, yet still chuckling a tad bit. He tried to inch close to her, she noticed making sure that he heard the sound of her gun click to make him halt. He did so putting his hands up immediately.

"Relax; I'm not going to harm you." He told her, trying to seem disarming but she knew better, they all were the same after all.

"Not another move." She warned, pointing the gun directly at his head. "Do me a favor Maruno…Drop the innocent act and tell me who sent you to kill me? The government perhaps, that's what I keep getting from them lately and please speak quickly before I lose my patience." Maruno opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut in an instant and just continued to stare at her at ease even though she had threatened him,

The woman huffed, jerked her right arm to the left and fired. A bullet whizzed past Maruno skinning his neck, drawing blood. The woman quickly reloaded and held her gun back at his head.

"Answer the question." The woman warned again, she hated the fact that he wasn't responding. She was a ticking time bomb and if he didn't speak she would have just blown a bullet to his brain. A sudden grin spread across his face causing her curiosity to expand.

"You of all people should know by now that I'm not one of those petty government fools, Faith Tanaka. It's your dear brother who called me upon this job." The woman, who is now known to be Faith Tanaka, flinched at the mere thought of her brother. This action caused Faith to note that she had fell off guard in doing so and that wasn't good at all. It was too late to fix the error, for he grabbed her arms with his left hand, holding them back. The force knocked her pistol to the floor and the next thing she knew his gun was now aimed directly into her face.

"Hah." He breathed out at the struggling woman in his grip. "It seems that tables have turned, now its time for you to answer my questions." Faith looked up at Maruno and smirked at him.

"Depends…What do you want to know?" She asked sweetly not showing any signs of anger.

"I've always wanted to know… What made you snap?" Faith raised an eyebrow at Maruno.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb...Why did you kill your parents?"

"I-"He interrupted her before she could reply.

"No excuses, they were important to the Revolution. Your parents, Freya and Tomuron, were going to ease off the tensions in the Eastern Asian territory. They were going to present the ideas about the Restoration that they had planned out for peace." His voice was very tense and he looked seriously angry with her.

Faith gulped, "I know! Damn would you let me talk, I know they were going to do that. I was glad to hear that those plans would at least help end this war that has continued to rage on for those frightening ten long years. Although with all this going on my brother wasn't too pleased."

"Lies, when they found their bodies, your brother confessed to your crimes and how you burned their documents. Your brother made a statement that he was concerned of you." Faith huffed and began to burst into a fit of laughter before calming down to look back at Maruno.

"Concerned? Yeah right…You don't get it yet, do you? My brother concerned…Hah! The only thing on his mind now is killing everyone who is trying to live in peace." Maruno scoffed at Faith.

"How is he going to go around committing all these crimes without being seen? Your logic is illogical, you're just lying to hide from the truth that you Faith Tanaka are a murderer!"

"No…It's quite simple actually put the blame on me for killing our parents because with the government too busy on me…He can kill as many people as he wants without getting noticed." Faith replied, with a tint of aggravation in her voice. Maruno shook his head in denial.

"You lie, your brother is an honored man who stood by your family and wanted to present the Restoration plans to Japan. Even if you were telling the truth, there's no way you can get past me little girl." Faith smiled at this challenge.

"Oh really, you think I can't beat you? I do believe you've underestimated me." She told him, in a playful voice, sending a painful blow to his groin with her right leg. His grip on her released as he fell on his knees.

In one swift blow, Faith reached for her katana, unsheathing it, and decapitating him. She resheathed her katana and tried her best to ignore the freshly painted walls around her. She began fishing her pistol out of the crimson river that now leaked out of Maruno's severed neck. She shacked away the sticky substance off her pistol and than placed it back into its pouch on the right side of her slender body. With a quick sigh, Faith continued down the ally way always on the look out for Miko Tanaka, her dear sweet older brother…

: End of Chapter One:


	2. Escaping The Past

Tangled Revolutions

Chapter 2: Escaping the Past

The river currents brushed against Faith's legs as she stood knee high, bending over carefully cleansing the sticky red mixture offs her trusty katana. Faith sighed, dipping the blade repeatedly into the water watching the blood slowly dissolve into the river's depths. Faith was still seething with anger thinking of what had just occurred a few moments ago in that ally way. She hated the smell that still lingered in the air, the scent of blood. The irony was everyday that smell seemed to grow more intense and it bothered her from time to time. Especially the time, when the scent would fill the air causing her to imagine her in a graveyard filled with bodies around her. Each starring at her with lost hope and their eyes filled of the dying spirit within. Among them stood two people, their blood seeped down their skin as their faces were whiter than freshly new snow. They were her parents…They waited with wide open arms for her to come join them in the sea of death that would forever envelope them. It scared her most that in her parent's eyes, instead of seeing herself reflected she saw her brother grinning back at her…

"I'm nothing like him." Faith whispered, breaking from her thoughts. She resheathed her katana and began dunking her blood stained black leather jacket into the freezing water. "Miko's nothing but a blood thirsty monster, which enjoyed killing our parents as if it wasn't a big deal at all and I'm absolutely different from him in every way." Faith found herself comforted by this, it soothed her anger and the feeling slowly disbursed from inside. "I had no choice but to kill Maruno, it was a matter to kill or be killed…Right?" She asked herself aloud, stopping her cleaning route to stare off into the nightly lighten sky. Faith knew she was wrong, she indeed had a choice and she choose Miko's path to solve something. Faith confirmed this while pulling her damped jacket out of the river. She waved it about trying to dry it off as flecks of liquid flew into the air. Faith finally came up with a decision. "No more killing no matter what kind of deadly situation I must never walk the path of my brother."

: The next day:

The morning sun's rays stretched down to the world beneath it starting another new day to come. Among the crowds, shifting in and out of them, Faith slowly makes her way down the sidewalks. She passes by many different stores, ever vigilante. Being with that uneasy feeling that someone could recognize who she was, the dangerous Faith Tanaka everyone feared. She felt a pair of eyes glaring at her in back of her, they burned through her soul. She turned to amber eyes that she had been tormented by so many times. She backed up causing her to fall on her butt and as she looked up again those eyes were gone. She laid her hand on her heart which was pumping rapidly in shock? Where had she seen those eyes? Faith stood up and dusted off her black shorts. Faith knew her brother had amber eyes but him coming up to her in a place like this hardly. If he knew were she was how come he didn't just deal with her already. Oh that's right in a twisted way he needed her alive to put the blame on someone, just lovely. Each time she had killed one of those government officials her face was featured in the next newspaper about another murderous rampage. Faith sighed and backed up into someone's arm.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, turning to see a familiar face.

"Still ignorant as ever I see, sister." The blonde haired man said, sending her one of his famous grins before walking off into the mixed crowds. Faith's eyes snapped open as she reached out grabbing his arm to turn him back to face her.

"Miko you ba-"She yelled, but her heart cut her off and froze in shock. In her grip was not her brother but a young girl about the age of 15 years old or so and she looked up at Faith with big innocent smile.

"Do I know you?" Came the girl's voice etching with curiosity, wondering why this woman was gripping her so hard. Faith released the girl and scratched the back of her head.

"Uhh…sorry mistaken you for a…a friend." Faith hesitated at the word she had described her brother had now felt extremely sick. The girl nodded and went off into the distance. Faith watched in dismay, putting left hand in her pocket and used the right to place it on her forehead.

"What's wrong with me, why am I seeing these visions?" Faith whispered, letting her right hand to fall to her side. She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts she had before continuing down the road herself. Dawn seemed to hit in a matter of minutes as Faith unsuccessfully was unable to find a place to hide out at, while strolling down the endless streets and side walks. Suddenly a group of men pushed passed her in a rush as footsteps trampling from behind her after the men. Faith turned coming face to face with a childhood friend, Minoshi Misaki. Faith never expected to run into the chocolate haired woman. Than again she wasn't expecting what Minoshi did next as she watched people scatter, screaming their hearts out. Blood…All of the blood from the men who tried to escape from Minoshi dripped down from her famous Kudachis.

(Kudachis are like things you hold on your hand and a blade kind of comes out ughh just work with me here…) Minoshi smirked at the fallen bodies and licked the freshly drawn blood off her blades in satisfaction. Faith's insides twisted inside out with disgust. Her friend was clearly enjoying herself, an Assassin like Maruno and Faith was glad Minoshi hadn't noticed her presence. Faith was a bit surprised by the grin after all; back in the past she seemed more of a kind of person that was incompatible of any kind of emotion. Now it was different with this murderous grin planted on her face and her copper eyes sparkled with excitement. Minoshi stopped her "moment" and stared up directly at Faith. Minoshi sneered at her making Faith wondered what was on Minoshi's mind right now. Was the girl assigned to kill her or did she need her for another reason?

"Why are you here Minoshi, need my help or here for a fight?" Faith asked, still wondering if she should reach for her weapon to counter any unexpected attacks. Minoshi approached her with her kudachis in hand. They were shaking furiously in her grip. Minoshi halted and tilted her head quizzingly at Faith.

"Help, you said? Yes I need your help Faith." Faith breathed out a reliefing sigh, feeling her tense muscles relax.

"How can I help you Minoshi?" Faith asked, smiling at her friend. Minoshi's smile widened, "Well you see I need you to stand still so that way your death will be quicker and easier on me!" Minoshi yelled slashing Faith's left shoulder. Luckily it didn't penetrate her skin too much. Faith staggered away from Minoshi gripping her shoulder in pain. Faith could see Minoshi's blades coming down on her for another swing but this time Faith managed to get her own katana out and blocked the attack. The blades crashed into each other as Faith tried her best to keep one away from her throat and the other from slashing her side. Slowly Faith could feel Minoshi over powering her as she skid backwards on the sidewalk. Faith looked to her right to see the many people gathering around them. Each interested in what was going on between the two women, probably wondering why they engaged combat or something really perverted. This is exactly what Faith didn't want, attention. Thought with her being distracted by the crowds, a sharp blade struck her in the side and Minoshi managed to flip her kudachi horizontally breaking Faith's defense. Faith fell down again landing on her butt as her katana slipped away from her hands a few feet away from her. Faith immediately went to reach for her gun but her motions were halted by one of Minoshi's kudachis pressed against her neck.

"You lose." Minoshi proclaimed happily as the crowd applauded at the amazing battle or rather Minoshi's win over her. "Prepare to admit defeat Faith Tanaka." At the sudden address of her name people began cheering her death. Faith didn't care though…She had to agree she had lost the round but this battle was hardly over.

: End of Chapter Two.


	3. Run or Die

Tangled Revolutions

Chapter 3: Run or Die

"I will never admit defeat to you." Faith told Minoshi, watching her seethe in response. Minoshi pressed her kudachi against Faith's neck a bit more causing more blood to appear. Minoshi allowed some blood to drip on the blade and grinned. Faith looked up and watched as Minoshi pulled her kudachi away from Faith's neck and placed it close to her mouth. Faith turned her head knowing the Minoshi had begun to lick her blood off the blade.

"Ugh..." Faith blurted out, as Minoshi's tongue ravaged the blade.

"Your blood, tastes so delicious. I can't waste to taste more of it."

"That's not going to happen…" Faith said, feeling like throwing up. Minoshi smiled and giggled innocently.

"Oh it will happen."

"Hardly…" Faith muttered, tripping Minoshi causing the woman to fall to the ground with a thud. Faith took the momentum to get away from her blood thirsty old friend and scrambled up to retrieve her katana. Just as Faith turned to flee, Minoshi's voice halted her.

"Where the hell do you think your going?' She asked Faith from her position on the ground.

"Any place but here, that's for sure." Faith replied running off past the crowds. She could hear Minoshi's yell echoing in the air.

"Get back here, you coward!" Faith ignored it though; she didn't want to fight Minoshi there because of the quickly formed attention it was causing. She really didn't feel up to the challenge of dealing with an assassin and a bunch of cops trying to all capture or kill her. Faith pushed her way through the crowds trying to get enough distance from Minoshi. Faith stopped and looked back and sure enough Minoshi was there glancing back and forth at each person who passed by searching for her.

"Damn." Faith whispered, trying to think of a way to escape. Though she had to come up with a plan quickly for the crowds were pushing her back towards Minoshi. Suddenly in came to her and the plan was set. Faith twisted around and pointed up the streets, she opened her mouth and let out a tiny squeaky voice unlike her own.

"It's Faith Tanaka, somebody stop that menace!" A group of gasps and screams emitted from the crowd causing Minoshi's head to snap up in surprise taking the bait. Minoshi spun around, looking at the newly frightened crowd, and burst into a sprint.

"You won't escape from me, Faith Tanaka!" Minoshi yelled, passing Faith without noticing it and disappeared into the distance. Faith couldn't help but muse over Minoshi's stupidity in falling for such a desperate trick to escape. In the back of her mind she was grateful that she was now rid of the female assassin for awhile. Now the subject of finding a job to begin searching for Miko's whereabouts under a disguise which was a perfect plan at least she thought so. Faith remembered reading a column in the newspaper. (Yes they have that, again please work with me here heh...) At first she thought no way but now with nothing to lose she may as well. She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and examined the scribbles which read,

"Address: 15710 south west 158 avenues. Name: Café Luna."

Yes, a waitress of all the things she could have become that wouldn't put her out in the open she had to get one that did. Hopefully she pleaded no one would recognize her. Faith placed her katana back into her sheath and looked down at herself. How ever before she went to go search for this café she really needed to clean off this blood.

: End Chapter 3:

Yes I know its short but this is coming off the top of my head ok? Heh so now Faith's a waitress I wonder what I can come up with to ruin her days…I mean help her out of course and I do wonder when Minoshi is going to re appear. Oh yes she will be back I promise.


	4. Mistakes

Tangled Revolutions

-OK this is a totally random chappy ! Sryy I just wanted to have some fun with Faith ;

Chapter 4: Mistakes

Dawn came and Faith appeared in front of a tea house sitting upon a large hill with sakura tress leaning over it. Faith couldn't see the name of the café but maybe it was new and they haven't got it up yet. Faith was greeted by a young woman that wore a white kimono with red roses mixed within it. She had a sort of cinnamon skin color and had her long raven hair tied back by a red velvet bow.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Her voice came in a Korean accent. Faith bowed and quickly told the woman she was here to apply for the job. The woman's eyes sparkled with excitement as she grabbed hold of Faith and pulled her down the long narrow hallways. They stopped at a chestnut colored door and when the woman knocked on it, the door shook very lightly. A Latin voice answered,

"Come in." Faith was sure it was a male by the slurred wording. The door flew open and there sat a man behind a large desk, smoking a pipe while his feet rested on the table. He leaned back into his chair, inhaled the pipe and lazily stared at the woman besides Faith.

"Sir Salronn this woman next to me wishes to speak with you, she wishes to work here" the woman said, addressing Faith's existence. The man known as Salronn, exhaled the smoke and glanced at Faith. His wandering eyes trailed up and down her curves, Faith was beginning to get very annoyed. Salronn, as if he had been sensing her anger his eyes focused on her face, a grin grew upon his facial features.

"I could always use another waitress and I wouldn't mind to have such a lovely woman such as your self working here. There are of course conditions though…" He trailed off before laying his pipe on the table top.

"They would be?" Faith asked impatiently.

"Well you'd have to wear the uniform of course and my favorite part, I get to name you." Faith looked at him with new interest.

"Your name my dear beauty is now, Lady Feylene." Faith still couldn't figure out what exactly what this guys deal was but she didn't mind too much. Now she was a completely well almost completely new person, disuse, a new name, and an easy way to find out where her brother was hiding at.

"Excuse me, Lady Feylene…" The woman called to her. Faith turned to the woman raising her eyebrow in wonder.

"Allow me to direct you to the uniforms and the changing rooms. If you need anything please feel free to ask me."

"Oh yes, what is your name by the way?" Faith asked the woman. The woman gave Faith a small smile.

"My name is Lady Rose." Before Faith could say anything else, Rose had disappeared out into the hall way and Faith had to run to keep up with her. Faith was led into a huge room filled with woman dressed in flashy clothing, some were even prancing around naked, and Faith was begining to wonder what the hell she had got herself into.

"Ugh…" Faith muttered as more women frolicked around her.

"Welcome! Nice to meet you! Lets be friends, ok?" She heard all at once. Her ears were about to pop.

"Stay here Lady Feylene while I fetch your uniform." Rose called and Faith tried to follow the small woman but she was gone into the mixture of hordes off women. Faith looked around and was really was wondering WHAT kind of tea house this was. Oh no, Faith was beginning to put it all together this wasn't a tea house this was some kind of whore house! Faith immediately got up and headed back to Salronn's office she had to quit! Naturally when she got to his door again she found it was locked shut. Faith heard noises coming from the inside and Faith wasn't one to wait….So she kind of kicked the door down, causing her to get a view of Salronn and his little girlfriend. She stomped over to him and slammed her hands on his desk.

"In the newspaper, I specifically read that you were a tea house, not a whore house! Gahhh I quit!" Salronn gulped and he began to shrink back into his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweet heart."

"Liar, you thought I was going to be another poor girl to fall under your perverted scheme!" Faith exclaimed, pulling out her katana and quickly piercing it through his desk.

"I should kill you!" Salronn opened his mouth yet no words came out, he was truly frightened. The girl next to him giggled at the scene. Faith shot the woman a glare but the woman shrugged it of.

"Poor girl, what a shame...I feel terrible." The woman finally blurted out as if thinking aloud. "Guess she didn't hear the addresses were changed… The tea house was moves four blocks down from here." Faith felt a small drop of sweat drip down her forehead.

"Wha…?" Faith trailed off and the woman pointed at the sign on the wall next to her. There in big bolded letters a sign read, "Official notice: The Luna Tea house moved down the street four blocks from this area. If you seek that are please report to get assigned to your new job. We apologize for the inconvenience. – Ryia - . "

"Oh." Faith mouthed feeling somewhat silly, she hadn't noticed it before. She rubbed the back of her neck, what an annoyance. Faith pulled her katana out of the desk with a half hearted smile planted on her face. She resheathed it and pulled 100 yen out of her pocket.

"This should cover for the damage and also to keep your mouth shut about what just occurred here." Faith told them, sliding 100 yen over to Salronn. Without a second thought Salronn reached over and grabbed the money. He held it close to him and grinned.

"What makes you so sure, I'll keep quiet." He said dryly. Faith smirked at his poor attempts to turn the tables on her.

"I see introductions are in order."

"We don't care about your name bitch!" The woman snapped, glaring at Faith.

"Tanaka, Faith…Pleased to meet you." The two immediately turned pale, while the woman sucked in her breath shocked. Salronn was quivering in his chair eyeing her sheath, expecting death at any given moment. Faith couldn't help but smile now, being rumored as one of the most deadly people of all of Japan had its advantages. Faith sent an icy glare at the couple before parting the room and the building. Faith made sure to hurry down the streets making sure she wasn't spotted by the wandering Minoshi that might have been backtracking by now. This time she prayed she would be at the right area. So she can finally rest knowing she was a tiny bit safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End chap 4!

Mirakumi: See I told you it was a completely off topic chapter. I promise to go back on topic heh I couldn't help it I just wanted to torture her!


	5. The Customer

Tangled Revolutions

' ' thinking

" " talking

Chapter 5: The Customer

Faith walked into the shop wondering if she had finally got things right. Tables scattered around the room and people were being tended to by normal every day waitresses. Faith moved to the near by stand and hit the small ring. In a flash a male with a tuxedo on approached her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, looking through some papers on the pedestal in front of him.

"I'm here for the help wanted sign." Faith confirmed.

"I see…any job experience?" The man asked.

"No." Faith truthfully acknowledged all she knew was how to defend herself after all those training sessions she had with Minoshi when they were friends.

"Well since you're not trained in anything, I suppose you'll just have to be a waitress." Eh, Faith didn't mind she was aiming for the job anyhow.

"When do I start?" Faith asked, trying to peer over to see what exactly he was reading.

"You can start now." He said simply, pointing at a table where a man her age sat at. His mouth was covered by a mask, maybe he was sick?

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked, gazing at her now instead of the papers. Faith frowned, shifting her gaze away from his.

"My name is…My name is Feylene." She replied, saying the name in disgust but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your superior, my name is Zuberi." That was that, Zuberi turned and left her there to do her job. Faith shrugged moving over to where the man sat. The man's eyes flashed looking up at her.

"Can I take your order?" Faith asked, staring at him.

"Water and that would be all." He said in such a tone that caused Faith's spine to shiver.

"Water, right…I'll be back." Faith said, turning to go look for the kitchen door but a firm hand caught her thin arm. She spun back around to see him look up at her with annoyance.

"Aren't you going to write that down?" He asked.

"Why? I can remember you wanting a simple glass of water." She huffed, placing her arms on her hips.

"You're new aren't you?" He teased, grabbing her arm. Faith yanked her arm away from him.

"Your point is?" He glanced out the window.

"Oh nothing…" He said, spacing out. Faith had about two vein throbs on her head.

'The jerk gah!' Faith thought before going to look for the kitchen. Thought before she even moved she paused, glancing back at the guy. Faith smiled, she loved the way he teased her. Wait….Love? 'Nope, that can't be true.' She thought retreating from the room. She found the room (somehow gah work with me I'm bad at this.) and came back with a glass of water in her hands. The guy was still staring outside and didn't seem to notice or care about her existence. Faith sighed, he didn't like her at all did he?

"What's wrong?" His voice came, in a concerned manner. Faith blinked innocently.

"Nothing… Nothing." She replied.

"Hmph." He seemed to not buy it at all. He grabbed the cup out of her hand and began to examine it.

"You didn't poison it did you?" Faith gripped the tray in her hands in annoyance.

"No, but if you wish it to be I will be happy to apply some." She gritted out. He stood up and handed her back the water.

"Actually I'm not thirsty." He said, placing the money on the table and moved over to her. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I will protect you Faith Tanaka." His gentle lips touched her cheek. She reached up, touching her cheek, and blushed furiously. She turned to say something to the mysterious man but alas he was gone. Faith stood in her spot, dazed. Just who the hell was that guy? Thump – thump Faith clutched her heart, it was beating so damn loud!

"Feylene stop standing there, your making a bad impression to me on your first day!" An angry Zuberi's voice came from behind the kitchen. Faith snapped out of her day dream collected the money and moved to her next customers. There were two of them and by their light blue uniform, badges, and weapons she knew these were cops. Faith hid behind the tray she held as she approached them.

"Water please." One said and Faith shrugged and placed the one she had just filled on the table. The water she had fetched for the guy when he just left her there, kissed her, and knew her name... ' OH SHIT! ' Faiths mind yelled, she thought she was going to faint but a small murmur of words from one of the officers brought her back to the world around her.

"Did you hear?" Replayed Faiths mind of what the woman whispered to the other officer.

"Huh, what's up Mina?" The man across from the woman asked.

"I heard Faith Tanaka's parents were buried in that old graveyard across the old church couple miles from here." The woman said with excitement.

"Yeah, I heard that Mina. Miko Tanaka is visiting their graves tonight." Faith's eyes widened, Miko nearby. Her parent's graves finally revealed to her! She had to go, now and finally settle the score with him. That way her hell could finally be over and she could live in peace.

'Time to go on break.' Faith thought, racing over to Zuberi who was serving a family of four. Faith shoved the tray in his hands and patted his shoulder.

"Zuberi, cover for me." She said, before running off. She could hear Zuberi's voice yelling,

"Cover for you on your first day?" Faith couldn't help but laugh.

------------------------------------------End chap 5

Mirakumi: Yes my chappies are extremely short, I beg of u please work with me!


End file.
